DTB: Heaven's War
by Tityuio
Summary: Time travel can be a complicated thing; especially while you're trying to save the ones you love.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: About an year ago I posted this story on the site and then deleted it, because I thought it's stupid. Now I'm posting it back and I hope you'll like it. English isn't my native language so I'm sure I'll have mistakes here or there. Let me know if you notice. :)

**South America. Four years after the gates appearance:**

The night had fallen over this side of the world, giving a dark and creepy feeling to the South American's forests. Thousands of microscopic stars were shining and quivering on the midnight sky, showing to the world that somewhere out there Contractors were fighting. All sorts of creatures were sneaking in between the bushes and tries, trying to find a cover from the merciless fights of those killing machines called Contractors.

The mist of all of it, Hei was kneeling behind a bush, looking the area with his breath settled down. Suddenly a fire ball fluttered inches from his head. He looked over his shoulder to see a manin a black tracksuit, who glowed in blue. The contractor raised his arm to shoot a fire ball at his target, but Hei jumped to the left and avoided the ball. He ran into the woods as fast as he could. The contractor followed him and shot another ball at Hei, but missed.

"Hei, what is going on?" a male voice shouted in his ear.

"I was followed by a Contractor. I'll take care of him, sir."

"Don't. Head west and we'll be waiting for you by the river. We'll handle him," said the commander emotionlessly.

"Understood," Hei answered and headed to where he was ordered to. The contractor with the black tracksuit was still after him, unaware of the ambush that awaited him.

Hei turned and thrеw one of his knifes at him, but he shot another fire ball, which broke the knife in pieces. Hei cursed and headed to the river. As he arrived at the place, he heard a boom from behind and found himself lying on the dirty ground. The Contractor had shot a ball behind him. The man approached his target that was lying motionlessly, causing him to smile. Suddenly, Hei turned over and threw dust in his attacker's eyes and then hurried up to stand up before pulling one of his knifes. The Contractor started to rub his eyes, but he felt severe pain in his back and fell to the ground dead.

Hei stood beside the dead body and stared at him. He wondered himself why the commander didn't allow him to kill him. Maybe because he wanted to make sure he would get the book. But what was that book about? Whatever, it didn't matter to him. He was just following orders. The commander stood behind him speechless for a few seconds, as a couple of men showed up from the bushes

"Good job. Give me the book and go back to the base." said the commander emotionlessly. He was a tall, muscular man in his mid-forties with short gray hair and was dressed in a dark green uniform, which resembled to a military outfit.

Hei nodded, opened his backpack and handed him a thick book with black covers. After it, he took off towards the base.

* * *

After an hour of walking through the muddy jungle, Hei entered the base. It covered seventeen acres with debriefing, communication buildings and twelve-story barracks. He entered the twelve story barracks and got to the fifth floor. He stood in front of door number seventy-eight and opened it to reveal a small room with bed and two chairs situated in both corners. Hei closed the door, put his knives on the chair and left the room.

He walked to another room, knocked on the door and waited for response. The door opened to show Amber in a black jump suit with a red vest and white boots.

"Hei…" she said with a smile and got closer to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her body, as she placed hers around his. After a few seconds, they separated and entered her room, closing the door.

"How are you?" Hei asked, while smiling at her.

"Fine. I missed you." she said and kissed him on the lips. She knew that what she felt for him was real, no matter that she was Contractor. The last two years with him had changed her. She wasn't any longer an emotionless killing machine. She was an evolved contractor who could laugh, cry and feel love.

"I missed you, too. Now let's go see Bai." Hei said after they broke the kiss.

"Bai isn't here, Hei. The Syndicate sent her on a mission. She'll come back next week."

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath.

"She'll be all right. Don't worry," replied Amber, trying to calm him, and then whispered, "But…since she isn't here…we can…you know…" She slipped her hands under his shirt. "do what we are doing…"

"Amber, stop," chuckled Hei." It's the middle of the afternoon. Someone might hear us. Let's do it tonight. Ok?"

Amber nodded and kissed him." I love you so much, Hei."

"I love you, too."

Hei went to the door and got out. He loved not only her beauty, but also her personality. For the others she was just a leader, but for him she was the girl, who he loved more than anything. Except for Bai - he loved them equally.

* * *

In the muddy jungle a girl with brown hair and blue eyes ran between the trees. They had ordered her to kill the vice president of the MI6 and create panic in their base. She had an idea of how to achieve it, but she didn't know if it was going to work.

The blue eyed girl stood behind a bush and waited for the army man, who walked nearby. When he closed to her, she caught his arm with a fast move and electrocuted him. The man fell on the ground dead. She dragged him in the bushes, took his military uniform and dressed it. She got to the briefing building and walked into the halls. She stood in front of a door with label that read "Debriefing room". The girl pressed her ear to the door to hear any sounds. A male voice could be heard and she opened the door to reveal a fat man, who was talking on the phone. The girl ran at him, caught his head and electrocuted him. He screamed in pain and collapsed on the desk dead.

The blue eyed girl left the room, but she bumped into a tall man. The man saw the body and hit her in the stomach. The girl fell into his arms unconscious.

* * *

It was evening and the sky was covered with many shining stars. Some of them fell and this meant that somewhere out there contractors died. Others just shuddered, showing that contractors used their powers. Hei hoped that Bai wasn't one of the fallen ones. He wanted her to come back.

Hei left his room and went to the dining hall. He took his place in the line and waited for his food. The dining hall was a large room with oblong tables situated in front of the line for food.

When Hei took his food he went to Amber. She sat in the middle of an oblong table with the rest of her team next to her. Hei sat at the end of the table and started to eat his food. He looked at Amber and saw her stare at him. He gave a hint of a smile and looked down to his food.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was edited by Dear4Life. Again, thanks for your help.

* * *

Bai was sitting on a chair, with her hands tied behind her back, in a small dark room with one little lamp hanging from the attic. She looked around and saw a table with many knives, needles and electrical clamps on it. Bai realized she was in the enemy's lair and probably would be tortured for information. However, during her one year training, she had learned many things, including how to resist pain.

The door behind her opened to reveal a man, who had dark-yellow gloves on his hands, messy hair and an unusual outfit. He stood before her.

"Who do you work for? The Syndicate?" he asked, with a cold voice.

No answer followed, as she just stared at him emotionlessly.

"Did you come alone?" he continued.

She didn't respond.

"I'm not going to repeat this again!" he shouted. "Answer!"

"No," said Bai, looking straight at him.

"Take her to her cage," the man ordered, as two eighteen year old male teenagers entered the room. "She'll be needed later. Don't touch her. She has a dangerous power and will kill you if you touch her even for a second."

One of the boys pulled out a knife and cut the rope fast, trying not to touch her.

"Get up."

Bai stood and walked in front of them, as they watched her back and aimed their guns at her. After five minutes, they reached an empty hallway with a camera in the left corner. With fast eye movement, she surveyed the area and began to think about a way to escape her guards. The two teenagers seemed well trained, but she couldn't be sure of that. Lucky for her, the shiny floor reflected their location without them realizing it. She just had to be patient and she would get a chance to kill them.

At last, the dark hair boy from her left looked aside. The moment came. Fast as lightning, Bai turned over, placed her arm on his stomach and called her power, assassinating her target. He dropped on the floor dead. Everything happened in seconds. The other boy didn't even have the chance to react. After she electrocuted him, he fell on the floor next to his partner.

Unknowing for the merciless murderer, a woman was aiming her bow at her from the end of the hall. Bai turned around to run away, but as she did it she felt a strong pain on her left side. Looking at it, there was an arrow piercing her stomach. She cried out in pain, placing her arm around the wound and noticing that another arrow was flying at her. Bai jumped aside, causing the pain to increase from the sudden movement.

Her attacker reached for another arrow, but was surprised not to find one. Grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall, Bai immediately pulled the pin and activated it, fogging up the hallway in seconds. Even though it was causing her enormous pain, she used the cloud of smoke as a cover, ran at the woman, and placed her arm around her neck. After Bai called on her power, the woman screamed in pain and took her last breath.

Bai looked at her wound. It wasn't good. There was blood all over her top. She reached the staircase and when she stepped on level one, she left the building. There were no guards at the exit so she was able to leave the base. However, it didn't take long before she fell on the dirty ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

Amber and Hei lay in a bed, their clothes scattered around the room. It was around two in the morning and since no one was up they decided to get some privacy. They knew that the risk to get caught was huge, but worth it.

"Why did you join the Syndicate?" Amber questioned, while she stared at Hei's eyes.

"It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen to every part of it."

He looked at her uncertain for a few seconds. Then he started explaining. "Before Bai turned into a contractor our names were Li and Xing Sheng Shun. One night, our parents went out and left us alone. At first everything was all right. Before we went to bed I walked into the kitchen and saw Xi - Bai looking at the stars. As I approached her, I asked what she was doing, but she looked at me without answering. There was something strange in the way she was looking at me. Her gaze was so empty…cold…emotionless and…I don't know. The sparkle she had in her eyes was gone. I asked her if she was okay and she answered that she was not the same anymore. Then a group of men entered our home and…I don't remember anything."

"I woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. I looked around for Xing but she wasn't there. A couple of hours later, some guy came in. I questioned him about where Xing was and what had happened to us. He told me that our parents were all right, but also told me that we were dead to the world and our new names were Hei and Bai. I tried to free myself from the rope, but he slapped me and said that if I wanted to survive I should follow his orders and everything would be fine. I had no idea what had happened to Xing, but I had to be strong if I wanted to see her again."

"After, I found out that she had turned into a Contractor and about the Syndicate. I started to train with Contractors and I became stronger. They told me to keep Bai safe on the battlefield while she paid her price or I would be killed. Two years later, we were assigned here with you."

Looking at him with sorrow in her eyes, Amber took his hand into hers.

"I'm sorry that I made you remember that terrible past."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Amber. It's my fate."

"Do you really believe this?"

"No," said Hei, as a tear rolled down from his right eye. "But I have to calm myself with something."

"Then don't. It is better to hurt than to fool yourself."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm worried about her, Amber."

"I know, Hei, but she has another contractor with her so I think they are going to be all right," she replied, lying on his shoulder.

There was a silence between them for a few minutes.

* * *

Bai woke up in a small cave. It was night and the stars shone in the sky. She was laying near a fire and noticed an old green-eyed, brown-haired man, dressed in ragged pants and a gray jacket.

The old man looked at her, and said, "I bandaged your wound and pulled out the arrow. You didn't feel anything because you were asleep. Your price is sleeping, right?"

"Why? Why did you save me?" she muttered, fighting with the sharp pain. "You should let me die."

"Some things are better left unsaid, young lady," he answered.

Bai couldn't understand why someone she had never met had saved her life. It wasn't rational. Her vision got fuzzy, as the attic started spinning, causing her to get sick. He had to have given her some drugs to put her to sleep

"Some day you will learn how to be human. Remember this."

Those words were the last thing she heard before closing her eyes.


End file.
